


Tiger

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: At five years old they see the first vision, and after they meet their soulmate they see more. Kimberly Hart was so confused when her vision turned out to be a Yellow Sabertooth Tiger. It was an extinct creature who didn't even come in that color! How was she ever supposed to find her soulmate like that?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883785
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU! 
> 
> Part 1- Kyoshi x Rangi (Avatar)  
> Part 2- Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy  
> Part 3- Trini x Kimberly Hart  
> Part 4- Korra x Asami (Legend of Korra)  
> Part 5- Catra x Adora (She-Ra)

Tiger

Kim woke up from her dream with a cry as if it were a nightmare. It was an impressive thing for a five year old to see a massive yellow sabertooth tiger and it scared her quite a bit. Her parents were there moments later. 

Though they both worked and were away on business trips leaving her with the nanny and her son Jayden most of the time, when they were home they were very caring and loving. She told them about the nightmare and they explained to her that it could possibly be her soulmate signal and that if she saw the tiger again she needed to them. 

She did see the tiger again but she didn't tell them. Sabertooths were extinct! Plus none of the books ever had a yellow one! It must have been a fluke. 

It wasn't until she was 14 that she was starting to think that maybe it wasn't a fluke. The tiger was waiting for her every time she closed her eyes but now she admired it in awe rather than cowered in fear. 

Still she didn't tell her parents, because how could she explain that her soulmate was somehow related to an extinct odd colored animal. Jayden had some theories. 

"Okay hear me out," he said on the eve of her fifteen birthday. "A paleontologist." 

Kim laughed. "Don't be ridiculous." 

"Why would it be ridiculous?" Jayden said. "Who else would have anything to do with a sabertooth? Like maybe the guy collects fossils and paints them yellow." 

"I really don't think they're allowed to paint fossils Jayden." 

He proposed a second theory when she was 16 preparing for a date with her boyfriend Ty. "What if the guy has a sabertooth stuff animal? It's definitely not that Ty idiot." 

"I already know it's not Ty Jayden, I can date other people while I wait for my soulmate you know," Kim said. "Also what guy would have a sabertooth stuffed animal?" 

"You're right," Jayden said then he gasped. "Oooo what if it's a girl!?" 

Kim glanced at him. "A girl?" 

"We both know you would leave that Ty idiot in heartbeat for your little bitchy friend Amanda," Jayden said smirking. 

"Amanda is not my soulmate either." 

"That isn't a denial." 

Kim blushed. "Shut up." 

The last of Jayden's predictions happened on the first day of her detention during senior year. It was also Jayden's last day in Angel Grove before going off to college so Kim was extra testy that day. It led to her impromptu haircut in the bathroom 

"You got the bisexual bob," he said once she slammed the door of her room when she entered after yet another argument with her parents. 

Kim rolled her eyes at him. "I rather not talk about that." 

"My last theory before I leave town," Jayden said sitting on Kim's bed. "With that haircut your soulmate will definitely be a girl, but my theory is a criminal since you send nudes of your best friend to half the school. She has a sabertooth tiger tattoo on her forearmand she'll probably be either latina or black. I think you're done with white girls." 

Kim laughed. "Oh my God shut up!" 

Jayden laughed loudly and hugged her tight. "I'm gonna miss you you bisexual idiot." 

Kim held him tight. "I'm gonna miss you too. I feel like I'm losing my brother." 

"I fully intend on keeping in touch with you," Jayden said. "I need to know who sabertooth girl is." 

"You don't know it's a girl." 

"Oh it's definitely a girl." 

...

A lot of things happened in the span of a day that Kim was not expecting. After leaving Jayden at the train station she walked over to the lake by the cliffs for a swim because that was better than being home. What she didn't expect was running into that ex-quarterback Jason and that really smart kid Billy blowing up the side of a mountain. 

She was gonna tell them to stop that shit and leave but then this really beautiful latina girl showed up and Kim was stuck to her spot. This Asian guy showed up too but she was too busy staring at the latina girl. Next thing she knew they were looking at this weird colorful rocks and running away from guards. 

She climbed into Billy's mini-van clutching a pink rock in her fist, shoved in the back with the latina and Asian guy while and Billy and Jason were in the front trying to outspeed a moving train. 

They didn't.

She woke up in her bed when she fully expected to be dead, the most unnerving part wasn't that she apparently survived being hit by a train, or that she had super strength enough to crack her phone with one hand, or even that she still had that weird pink coin, but the fact that she had another vision. 

A small piece of Krispy Kreme donut on a fork. 

Yeah. She would love to hear Jayden's theories about that one! How did she get from Sabertooth Tiger to donut? It didn't make any sense! 

What did make sense was that she had a new vision which meant that she met her soulmate and the only new people she met today were that Asian guy and that cute Latina girl. 

I mean she wasn't even attracted to that guy but then again some soulmates don't have romantic relationships but long lasting friendships. It was really REALLY rare but still, possible. 

She needed to find out. There had to be something that indicated some kind of sabertooth tiger on one of them. 

Her plan was to straight up ask them both if they had anything sabertooth related but of course nothing went as planned. 

By the end of the day the only information she had was that she, and the others in her group from last night, were these intergalactic warriors named Power Rangers and they had roughly a bit over a week for train and learn to morph in order to defeat this crazy bitch named Rita. 

There was no time for soulmate business even though she was having new visions every night. A yellow plaid shirt, delicious looking enchiladas, a graffitied locker being ripped out of its hinges. 

Everything seemed to indicate Trini rather than Zack but there was no definitive proof yet. Kim's attraction towards Trini was palpable. She would watch her train, sweat glistening down her brow, muscles rippling and just drool. They boys were fit too, I mean Zack had a perfectly defined six pack, a quality she very much enjoyed in men, but she could see no one but Trini. 

Really it should have been clear when she and Trini went to Krispy Kreme together and fought over the last piece of donut on a fork but Zack liked this obscure rock band named Sabertooth so she was still a ball of confusion and really REALLY wanted it to be Trini. 

The answer finally came on the day that Alpha 5 showed them their Zords. It was obvious which Zords belonged to whom based on the colors and the moment she saw Trini's Zord she knew. 

A giant yellow sabertooth tiger. 

She felt relief and terror at the same time. The terror got worse when she saw Trini eyeing her own pink pterodactyl in recognition. 

Trini knew. 

She wanted to talk to her about it right then and there but then Zack nearly killed them trying to take his Zord for a joyride. 

...

It was days of fear and longing for Kim. They both knew the truth now and they both knew that other knew but they didn't talk about it. Jayden called her a coward. 

Trini came out to them around the campfire, it was an open invitation and yet Kim was too afraid to say something. 

Jayden was right. She was a coward. 

Maybe that's why they couldn't morph. Because she was not a good person. What she did to Amanda was just awful and did she even deserve to have someone as wonderful as Trini as a soulmate? 

She shared it with Jason because she needed someone other than Jayden to understand her and he did. He listened without judgement and gave her support. 

Then Rita attacked Trini and Kim thought she was going to die. Rita had literally elected not to kill Trini because she needed to send a message but she could have done so, very easily and Kim would have been powerless to stop it. 

She decided, as she ran with Jason to meet the rest of the Rangers, that once Rita was defeated she needed to talk with Trini once and for all. 

...

It was over. It was finally over. 

Billy had died and then he was back and they morphed and bitch slapped Rita right into space with their combined Zords. 

Now it was time to talk to Trini. Her soulmate. 

She had promised she would after Rita's defeat and both Jayden and Jason kept encouraging her to just do it already. 

Even Zack and Billy sensed their tension even though they knew nothing and left them alone in the cave after dropping off the Zords. 

When they were alone Trini walked to Kim's Zord and gently touched its beak. "For the longest time I was so confused about that pink pterodactyl from my dream," Trini said softly. "But then when I saw you for the first time walking down the halls of Angel Grove high completely ignoring my existence, I started to get more visions I knew it was you. I figured the extinct pink dinosaur would make sense in time." 

Kim wanted to cry. "You knew...the whole time?" 

"I figured it was a cosmic mistake," Trini said with a nod. "You were so obviously straight and you didn't even notice me even though we were in the same class. I figured it was one of those things where you were my soulmate but your soulmate was someone else." 

She glanced at Kim over her shoulder with a small smile. "It wasn't until I saw your face when you saw my Zord that I knew that that wasn't the case." 

She turned back to the pterodactyl. "It's okay if you don't want anything with me though. I know you're straight." 

Kim couldn't handle it anymore. She rushed forward, turned Trini around, and slammed her back into her Zord. 

"I'm not," Kim breathed before pressing her lips against Trini's. 

Trini responded immediately gripping Kim's hips tightly. They made out heavily against the Zord then Trini hoisted Kim up easily. Kim moaned and gripped Trini's shoulders as she lowered them to the ground. 

In a flurry of movement, clothes was thrown everywhere until they were naked on the cave's rocky ground. 

Trini leaned over Kim's body and kissed her as she slid her hand down in between them and rubbed her clit in small circles. 

"Oh God Trini," Kim breathed arching up into her. "I can't believe I was so blind." 

"I can't believe you're not straight," Trini breathed against her neck rubbing her more firmly. 

"Ahh," Kim moaned gripping her shoulders. "Fuck, yes, harder!" 

Trini obeyed, pressing down more firmly and moving faster. Kim hissed and arched up. Trini kissed her throat and kept increasing the pace and pressure until Kim's body started arching up. 

"You like that?" Trini breathed. 

"I'm gonna cummmm," Kim whimpered. 

"Yeah?" Trini purred into her ear rubbing faster and faster. 

"Oh!" Kim cried arching up and trembling as the orgasm rushed through her. Trini rubbed her through it then slowed down to a stop. 

She stood up as Kim relaxed against the ground panting heavily. "Put your clothes on," Trini said redressing herself. 

Kim looked at her dazed. "What? But what about you?" 

"My parents and brothers are out of town for the weekend," Trini said. "We are finishing this at my place. I am definitely not done with you." 

Kim scrambled to her feet and started dressing. "Hell yes." 


End file.
